Tell Me
by GleekStarkidPotterheadEyebrows
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are best friends, they know absolutely EVERYTHING about the other. Except one thing. Who they like. The other. How will they react when they get told? And what will they do? Read to find out! R&R please! TROYELLA! xxx


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been best friends for ages- well it felt like ages, they felt like they had known each other forever, yet in reality had only known each other for a few months. They told everything-things that their other friends in their gang did not know about. But there was one thing they didn't know about each other. Who they liked. The other.

They were walking through the local park one day, just chatting about the latest attempt of a prank that Chad Danforth had made, and that had failed terribly when Gabriella remembered something from a previous conversation.

"_Tell me who you like!" Gabriella asked impatiently, whining a little bit._

_All Troy could do was laugh in response. This phrase had been repeatedly come out of Gabriella's mouth for the last half an hour, while walking home from school- it only took them 15 minutes but with Gabriella's pleading and stopping they had taken twice as long._

"_Naahhh..." Troy replied once again, a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes. This same reply caused Gabriella to hit him in his chest and huff loudly._

"_We're meant to be friends and you can't tell me who you like- you're unbelievable!"_

"_How do you know I like someone?" He asked, in a cocky sort of way._

"_Because... because... I can just tell!" She said, pouting at him with her eyes wide and blinking cutely. "Now tell me who you like!"_

"_I don't even know who I like!" He replied, his voice higher than usual, "Tell you what, when I figure out who I like, I will tell you, I promise!" _

_Gabriella seemed to be fine with this idea so she asked, "Pinky swear!" And held out her little finger._

_Troy grinned at how childlike she could be sometimes- one of the reasons why he liked her-and held out his little finger and locked it with hers, sealing the deal._

"_Pinky swear."_

"Okay, you said you would tell me and I asked you yesterday who do you like and you told me that you would tell me tomorrow, it is now tell me and you have not told me! So who is it!" Gabriella interrupted his previous statement.

"I can't tell you." He replied.

"You can, so tell me!"

"I can't, you'll hate me!"

"Like I could hate you! Just tell me! You Pinky Sweared!"

Troy sighed and looked away for a moment, and thought of an idea, "Tell you what, why don't you guess at who I might like and I'll give you an answer of yes or no, okay?"

Gabriella thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Erm... Taylor?"

"No"

"Sharpay?"

"No,"

"Kelsi,"

"Nope,"

"... Oh... it's not Ms Darbus is it?"

"Ewwww Gabriella! NO!" He replied horrified, looking at Gabriella in shock as she failed to stifle her giggles.

"Okay, okay, is it Martha?"

"Ney,"

And as Gabriella went through every name she could think of all she kept getting back was a No.

"Well is she in our group of friends?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my god, finally a positive answer!" She said relieved they were getting somewhere.

"Tell you what; I'll give you a clue, the first letter of their name." He said, he took a deep breath and answered, "G."

Gabriella started to think, and as realisation dawned on her, she looked at him in shock, "Me?" Her eyes widened and her heart was racing in excitement.

"Yeah... God I feel awkward now!" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck- a sign that told everyone he was nervous.

As they walked in silence, to a nearby bench and sat down, drowning in their private thoughts. After a while, Gabriella spoke up,

"Well do you know who I like?"

He sighed, knowing for a fact it wouldn't be him- great! He had made a fool out of himself in front of the girl he really likes; to find out she's not interested in him and likes someone else.

"Who?" He replied half-heartedly.

Shyly she spoke back up, "How would you feel if I told you it was you?"

"Oh... wait a minute, you like me?" He questioned, not believing she would like him.

"Yeah, I do Troy, in fact I like you enough to do this," And with a new found burst of confidence she slid closer to him and planted a soft but quick kiss on his lips.

As she leaned back and Troy had realised what had just transpired in the last two minutes, he quickly reattached his lips back to hers in a soft but hesitant kiss. As she responded eagerly, his hands moved round her waist as hers delved themselves in his hair- Fireworks exploding their visions and as the need to breathe was becoming a necessity, they pulled back gently, resting their foreheads against each other and both smiling radiantly.

"Wow that was..." Troy started,

"Magical!" Gabriella finished, with a dreamy smile on her face. "See, now aren't you glad you told me, and that I definitely do not hate you?"

"Absolutely!" He grinned and pressed another soft kiss to her red lips.

Half an hour later, they were walking back through the park, just like they had done before-except with some major differences, 1) Their hands were linked. 2) They were standing as close as they could to one another. And 3) Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were now officially a couple.


End file.
